


Staring at his crush like 😍

by greysora



Series: Kingdom hearts au [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkward minhyuk, M/M, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), fluff i hope, idk what to tag, this is like a part of twilight talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greysora/pseuds/greysora
Summary: Minhyuk has it bad, really bad





	Staring at his crush like 😍

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a sentence in Twilight Talk but you don't need to really read it, i hope this is somewhat good and pls ignore typos

Minhyuk is embarrassing.

In his defence, it's all due to that pink haired boy in his magic arts class. Kihyun would argue that Minhyuk is _always_ embarrassing, but really, it's all Hyungwon's fault. If he wasn't so damn _perfect_ , Minhyuk wouldn't be a constant flustered mess.

In easier words, Minhyuk has a crush.

And it's literally crushing him.

  
The boy has Minhyuk head over heels for him. A time where the poor boy simply locked eyes with Minhyuk which resulted into him slipping backwards on a wet tissue ( _in the middle of the cafeteria!_ ) proves it to be in the literal sense; his heels flew way about his head as he goofily waved back.

  
Hyungwon is beautiful. His face is small face, framed by a lovely shade of pink hair which reminded Minhyuk of Cherry blossoms. His eyes big and owlish which complements his small, round nose and plump lips. It isn't a secret that Hyungwon is handsome, the amount of love letters he recieves on Valentine's day shows he is popular amongst their classmates.

It seems like everyone besides the boy himself acknowledges his good looks, as he tends to hide behind his bulkier friend Hyunwoo. Hyungwon is a little awkward and maybe shy, his smiles almost always hidden by a large hand.

  
To everyone else, Minhyuk's crush is obvious. Yet Hyungwon seems to either be or act so oblivious to all the black haired boy's attempts at flirting with him. Even Hyunwoo, who is usually zoned out picked up Minhyuk's crush. The whole of Twilight Town could probably find out before Hyungwon can figure it out.

 

  
Minhyuk is currently in the Keyblade training room. Classes ended over thirty minutes ago and he stayed back for Keyblade practice. Kihyun is lounging at the bleachers with Jooheon by his side. Minhyuk notes the way Kihyun absently nods at Jooheon's words, eyes wandering over to a certain muscular blonde boy; Hoseok. His attention instantly shifts to Hyungwon as he takes a seat next to Jooheon. Minhyuk swallows a little, suddenly very aware of his surroundings.

A poke at his side almost makes him jump out of skin. It's Changkyun, keyblade swinging loosely by his side as he chuckles. Behind him, Hoseok and Hyunwoo take position in the middle of the room.

“Minhyuk, why can't you seem to focus?” He teases, moving out of Minhyuk's annoyed swat's reach.

“You're up next, y'know? And you're up against Donghyuk.”

Minhyuk groans internally, “Donghyuk?”

“The one and only,” He turns to see Donghyuk smiling smugly, “and you're so going down.”

Changkyun snickers a little as Minhyuk ignores the boy. Donghyuk is a pleasant person to be around, but when it came to Keyblade training, boy is he so irksome. He is one of the best in their year group,and he makes sure everyone knows so.

In plain English, Minhyuk is fucked.

Still, he tilts his chin up, looking more than feeling cool and composed, as he makes his way to the middle of the room.

  
The wooden keyblade feels slippery in his grip from his sweaty palms. His surroundings blur a little as he focuses on trying to not make a fool out of himself in front of his crush. He vaguely hears Jooheon shout something encouraging. With a deep breath, he grasps the blade tighter, random bouts of skills and informations from lessons floating about in his head. It all crashes down on him once the whistle blows and Donghyuk lunges towards him. The surfaces of the wooden weapons clank with a dull thud as they clash fiercely.

Donghyuk's smile is sinister, “may the best boy win, ay?”

Minhyuk's lips curl into a snarl, he really dislikes the cocky Donghyuk.

He pulls back abruptly and leaps back, Donghyuk mirroring his movements. Minhyuk plants his feet firmly into the ground. He wills his nerves due to Hyungwon's presence away, but to no avail. The match goes on and his attention remains divided.

  
Minhyuk isn't terrible at Keyblade wielding, he's far from that. He's even won a competition or two before, and admires the sport greatly. His favourite sport is bowling And Keyblade wielding comes very close. Yet when a certain pink-haired with a pretty smile comes to watch, Minhyuk plays almost as badly as Kihyun does. He is more of a magic person anyway is Kihyun's excuse, but Minhyuk knew he is just terrible at the sport.

  
It's as he fends off another attack from Donghyuk, does he catch a flash of pink in the corner of his eye. He momentarily ceases, eyes flickering up to meet Chae's. They share a look and Minhyuk's lets his lips form a small smile. It takes what feels like eternity for the corners of Hyungwon's mouth to lift up in return. As soon as it appeared, it's wiped off his face as his eyes widen in alert. If Minhyuk wasn't so high on his crush for the other, he would have noticed the muted warning that slips out of Hyungwon's lips.

  
And in the next moment, Minhyuk is sprawled on the ground, key blade skidding way out of his reach. Donghyuk looms over him, his chest puffing out with pride and lips forming a smirk.

“And the best boy wins.”

Minhyuk rises up, cheeks burning as his classmates laugh at his pathetic defeat. He shoots his coach an apologetic gaze, who simply shakes his head and says, “Minhyuk, son, you need to focus on the game.”

“Sorry, coach.”

  
He glances over and sees Kihyun doubled over in laughter as Jooheon imitates a whipping sound. Rolling his eyes, he takes a peek at his crush. The boy is smiling, and to Minhyuk's delight, there's nothing covering it up. Hyungwon's are placed on his knees as he gazes directly at Minhyuk, beaming brightly.  
Minhyuk stares at him, dumbfounded, until Kihyun claps his back.

“Min, you're beyond whipped.” He grins as Jooheon cackles. Minhyuk grumbles under his breath in response, shrugging off the arm around his shoulder.

“Minhyuk, that was amazing.” It's a grinning Hoseok, and immediately Kihyun's by his side, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. Minhyuk makes a gagging noise which is unheard by the two who are now wrapped up in their own world.

  
Jooheon, now joined by Changkyun, continues to ramble about parts of the match at which Minhyuk distractedly hums at. His eyes search the room until he finds Hyungwon. He's surprised to find him already staring at him and then even more shocked to see him move in Minhyuk's direction.

“He's coming I-- what do i do?” Minhyuk hisses in panic. The two share a mischievous look and before Minhyuk can question them, he's pushed towards the approaching boy. He curses them as they run off, laughing like two elementary school children.

  
“H-Hi..” He stammers, unsure of what to expect. Hyungwon has never approached him.

“I wanted to apologise.”

Minhyuk furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“For distracting you back then, you seemed to really get lost in my eyes.” He laughs and it dawns on Minhyuk that Hyungwon knew how he felt _all along_.  He wills for the earth to swallow him whole and it must show on his face as Hyungwon next says, “I guess I kinda got lost in yours too, so we're even.”

Minhyuk sputters, speechless.

“Say, what do you think about checking out that new cafe?”

“Are you asking me out?” Minhyuk blurts out.

Hyungwon pauses, ears colouring a little and his earlier, cooler front melts a little.

“I--yeah? What-- I mean--”

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk laughs at this bizarre situation, “I'd love to go out with you.”

  
Hyungwon grins then, pure bliss and relief shining on his face. And Minhyuk decides, maybe losing to Donghyuk like that wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you've read until here!  
> Find me on Twitter @IfOnlyKyun  
> Comments +Kudos appreciated~


End file.
